Traição
by FANC
Summary: Ninguém poderia me culpar por querer dar o troco. Eu só não imaginava que ele seria assim... - [Hideo/Kagome/Daiki] - Autora: Neko Sombria


**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencentes a Rumiko Takahashi, Ladie e Fkake. Apenas a imaginação me pertence. Mais nada.

 **Notas da autora:** _Quero deixar registrado que meus anos de namoro e de experiência em sites de vídeos adultos me rendeu muita coisa… Mas muita coisa MESMO._

 **Summary:** Ninguém poderia me culpar por querer dar o troco. Eu só não imaginava que ele seria assim...

 **Boa Leitura!**

 **Traição**

 _Por Neko Sombria_

\- Você tem certeza de que é isso o que quer, Kagome?

Eu sorri para o homem tão parecido comigo, e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. A figura de Hideo as vezes me parecia distinta de tudo aquilo que me constitui. Mesmo ele sendo meu _irmão_. Eu pisquei algumas vezes antes de sentir a raiva borbulhar dentro de mim e eu bati minha mão com força contra a mesa do meu irmão. Eu senti o leve _crack_ que a mesma fez, mas ignorei, deixando meu humor inflamar.

\- Você tá tirando com a minha cara? É CLARO QUE EU QUERO! - Eu sentia minhas das naturezas em conflito pelo poder dentro de mim. Meu poder purificador querendo escorrer por meus dedos enquanto minha natureza youkai queria destruir tudo.

\- Kagome, irmã, controle-se - Hideo me falou, ríspido e com olhos glaciais. Aquilo só me lembrou do meu _amado_ marido. E naquele momento, quando a música de _Game Over_ do Mario tocou no meu celular, eu soube que era _ele._

\- Eu não quero ouvir _nada_ de você, seu cachorro fedido. Pode voltar pros braços da Kagura. Eu estou pouco me _fodendo_ pra você. Seu traidor! - A última parte eu gritei, minha voz esganiçada pela raiva - E já que você faz tanta questão dela, prepare-se com seus advogados. Eu estou me _divorciando_ de você!

E desliguei na cara dele. Me senti poderosa. Infantil? Muito. Feliz? Nem tanto. Querendo aniquilar aquele ser lupino gostoso que em breve seria meu ex- marido? Com toda certeza. Meu irmão me olhava confuso. E eu dei de ombros.

\- Eu quero nossos advogados Hideo. E quero para ontem. Não vou mais ficar sob o mesmo teto que aquele cachorro filho de uma parideira. - Eu soltei um suspiro irritada e comecei a falar nervosa, me movendo em frente ao Hideo de um lado para o outro - Ele me traiu! Na cara dura! É quase meio século de casamento pra ele me fazer _isso_! E COM A KAGURA! Ela é filha do Naraku. DO NARAKU, HIDEO! Isso é nojento. Pra dizer o mínimo.

Eu bati minhas mãos no tampão da mesa dele e outro _crack_ ressoou. Hideo olhou mais uma vez, com cara feia pra mim. Foda-se a mesa dele. MEU MARIDO ME TRAIU!

\- Kagome… Você sabe que seu casamento está sob as leis youkais não é? Vai levar um tempo para que seja desfeito.

Eu bufei irritada para ele, como se não fosse óbvio que eu soubesse isso.

\- Por isso eu falei que quero para ontem. E se você não for capaz de fazer isso, eu vou selar cada tengu do nosso clã até que só haja eu nessa bagaça, tá me ouvindo?

Hideo suspirou e ligou para a secretária, cancelando os compromissos do dia. Ele pegou o casaco do terno e se levantou.

\- Eu vou levá-la de volta para a mansão. Vamos discutir isso melhor lá.

Quando eu percebi, eu já estava no carro do meu irmão e ele dirigia para a mansão da família. Apenas há algumas horas eu tinha saído da minha casa em Kyoto (Vulgo casinha de cachorro - By Daiki) e vindo para Sapporo (Mansão Corvo FTW - By Daiki).

Faziam algumas semanas que eu já andava com essa pulga atrás da orelha com Sesshoumaru e seu caso. Eu só confirmei depois eu tive de levar alguns documentos para ele assinar, que tinham chegado de um acordo chinês que eu estava mediando quando pego aquela vadiazinha de quinta categoria da trigésima descendência do capiroto beijando o _meu_ marido.

Aquele cão do inferno só teve tempo de me olhar, porque o estrago estava feito. Na memória do meu celular. E antes que Jinx pudesse _sequer_ pensar em _hackear_ meu celular e apagar a foto, eu desabilitei a _wireless_ e qualquer rede. _Nopes, bitch_! Você me ensinou a ser segura, estou utilizando contra você. Daqui, só o conselho dos anciões me tira essa foto.

Mas apenas por desencargo de consciência, eu imprimi. Vai que né?

Daí rapidamente eu peguei metade das minhas coisas na casa e sumi. _Hell yeah_! Antes que eles pudessem me impedir de viajar, eu já estava no aeroporto indo pra Sapporo. A minha chegada triunfal no escritório do Hideo foi o maior sinal de plano a prova de falhas. Me esquivei de dois _hackers_ , dois maridos e um guarda-costas. Eu estou me superando hoje.

\- Kagome? - Eu saí dos pensamentos e olhei para meu irmão, que dirigia ao meu lado.

\- Oi?

\- Eu te fiz uma pergunta.

\- Desculpa Hideo. Eu não estava prestando a atenção.

Ouvi Hideo suspirar ao meu lado e apertar o volante com um pouco mais de força.

\- Eu perguntei se ele te marcou.

Uma vermelhidão se apossou de mim instantaneamente. Qual é, eu tenho quase um século de vida. Mas ainda não me sinto a vontade para falar sobre _esse_ tipo de coisa. Acho que nunca estarei. Mordi a parte interna da minha bochecha antes de responder.

\- Não. - Olhei pela janela e suspirei - O processo é complicado, e o fato de sermos de diferentes raças complica muito. Nós resolvemos esperar um pouco…

Hideo fez um som de compreensão ao meu lado e eu suspirei, chateada.

\- Você gosta dele?

Novamente eu mordi minha bochecha, agora com mais força.

\- Por que você acha que eu estou surtando?

Hideo ficou em silêncio e continuamos a seguir até a mansão. Quando chegamos, Hideo tirou minhas malas do carro e começamos a entrar. Em dois segundos, eu estava sendo abraçada pela outra presença que era quase idêntica a minha e a de Hideo.

\- Eu sempre soube que você voltaria! - Eu ri quando eu ouvi as palavras de Daiki, mas foi uma risada amarga. Sem nenhuma vontade.

\- Pra você ver. Meu antigo quarto ainda está disponível?

Daiki se separou de mim e me olhou por alguns segundos. Depois virou o rosto para Hideo. Não sei o que ele viu ali, mas aparentemente as piadas estavam sendo vetadas, pelo rosto do meu outro irmão.

\- Vem, eu vou com você - Ele falou com um sorriso sincero e eu apenas assenti. Subimos as escadas e eu só notei um coisa: o resto dos moradores estavam surpresos por me ver ali, com duas malas gigantes, indo em direção ao meu antigo quarto. Se eles estavam confusos? Com certeza. Se eles perguntaram alguma coisa? Não.

Eu entrei no meu quarto e os meus dois irmãos deixaram as coisas atrás de mim, fechando porta em seguida. Eu me dirigi a janela, abrindo-a rapidamente e sentindo o vento da primavera encostar no meu rosto. Sentei na beira e fiquei observando o sol que começava a se pôr. Eu me sentia meio nostálgica. A verdade é que eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer.

Pode parecer idiota, mas quando me casei com Sesshoumaru, eu não me casei por amor. Estamos no século 21 e eu me casei para firmar uma aliança entre dois senhores youkais. Claro, meus irmãos não sabiam disso. Achavam que eu e Sesshoumaru nos amávamos loucamente. Mas a história era outra. _Ele_ me propôs esse acordo: Nos casávamos e a aliança estava feita entre o Norte e o Oeste. Eu seria propriedade dele e assim meus irmãos teriam paz.

Quem iria recusar isso? Eu que não. Tudo pelos meus irmãos.

Então eu aceitei. Só que ao longo dos anos, eu acabei criando uma certa afeição por ele. E mesmo agora, tendo sido traída, eu sentia falta dele. E era isso o que me doía. Uma parte de mim estava assustada com o que poderia acontecer se eu me divorciasse dele, de fato. Mas minhas parte racional já havia respondido isso: Eu tinha provas. O conselho dos youkais iria me ouvir e me dar razão. Sesshoumaru não poderia reincidir a aliança a não ser que o lado traído (o meu) quisesse.

E eu não permitira isso.

Eu senti os braços dos meus irmãos em minha volta antes que o cheiro deles me afetasse.

\- Não fique assim. Tudo vai dar certo - Falou Hideo no meu ouvido e eu assenti. Era tudo o que eu mais queria.

…

Era tarde já, estávamos nós três no meu quarto, olhando meus filmes de terror favoritos. Sim, ao invés de dramas clichês, eu escolho filmes de terror para a fossa. Que romântica eu, não? Eu sei, eu sou uma romântica incurável.

E meu sarcasmo está algo hoje.

Meus meninos acharam que seria adequado ficarem comigo hoje e eu nem recusei. Eu só me permiti ser dragada pela tempestade Tsubasa que eram meus irmãos e deixei que eles ficassem comigo. Daiki estava sentado no chão do meu quarto, entre as minhas pernas, enquanto eu estava sentada no sofá com a cabeça de Hideo no meu colo, enquanto a figura do meu irmão mais velho tinha o corpo todo deitado no móvel. Era bom ter um sofá no meu quarto. Eu gosto de estar em cima da TV.

Passou mais uma cena no filme e eu olhei para a parede um pouco entendiada. Sangue e suspense as vezes melhoravam meu humor. Mas não era sempre. E só havia uma coisa que melhorava cem por cento do meu humor. E era capaz de acabar com toda a frustração, principalmente no meio das minhas pernas, que havia no meu corpo. E mesmo assim, eu não sabia se iria ter por mais que eu quisesse.

Sexo.

Fazem ao menos 2 meses que Sesshoumaru não me toca. Mesmo dormindo na mesma cama. Jinx esses dias me perguntou se eu estava deixando Sesshoumaru de castigo. A verdade era bem o contrário. Sesshoumaru que não aceitava mais minhas investidas. Isso me deixou tão frustrada que depois da quarta recusa consecutiva, eu simplesmente parei de tentar.

Existe um limite do quanto meu orgulho aceita ser despedaçado até pra mim que não tenho muito amor-próprio.

E eu, como uma esposa boa e _fiel_. Com ênfase, brilho, purpurina, glitter e neón nesse fiel. Não traí o canalha. E o que eu ganhei em troca?

Um belo par de chifres. Kami-sama deve estar colocando as entranhas para fora de tanto rir de mim. Ainda deve estar comentando " _E ela *risos* foi fiel. FIEL *gargalhadas* E mano, ganhou um puta par de chifres *pausa para respirar* Eu me superei nessa_ ".

Quem mandou eu ser a boa samaritana? Ninguém. E quem se fodeu? Eu me fodi. E não foi do jeito que eu gosto, diga-se de passagem.

Eu senti o toque gentil de Hideo no meu rosto e olhei para os olhos do meu irmão. Seus olhos tinham um _"Você está bem?_ " embutido, o qual eu apenas sorri para ele, afirmando gentilmente. Hideo e Daiki eram meu maior motivo de auto-sacrifício. Essa era a verdade mais sincera que há dentro de mim.

Eu os amo desde sempre. E nada seria capaz de substituí-los da minha vida. Eu lembro de cada coisa que fizemos juntos. Inclusive lembro de cada beijo que já troquei com eles. Haviam lendas de que o incesto corria solto dentro da casa dos corvos. Ninguém nunca soube se era verdade ou não.

Eu sempre pude atestar que era. Mas nunca disse.

Toquei os cabelos macios de Hideo com suavidade e sorri ao ver seus olhos escurecerem para um azul petróleo. Todo mundo se perguntava porque, ao longo dos anos, tanto Daiki quanto Hideo nunca escolherem uma mulher para casarem. A verdade, nua e crua, era _eu_.

Sempre seria eu. E apenas eu. Só eu poderia dar o que eles queriam. E mesmo que eles tivessem as amantes que eu sei que eles tem, eu ainda era o única mulher que importava para os dois.

Hideo levantou o corpo aos poucos até ficar na mesma altura que eu. Seus olhos me encararam com uma pergunta muda, o que fez com que eu sorrisse e me inclinasse para ele, fazendo com que nossos lábios se tocassem. Eu senti o costumeiro choque elétrico percorrer meu corpo e num instante, o selinho se transformou em um beijo lento e saudoso.

Deus, eu havia esquecido como era beijar Hideo.

Havia um poder muito intenso que se desprendia dele que me dragava para um mar de sensações pedantes e eróticas. E por mais que Sesshoumaru já tenha me feito gritar o nome dele, nunca seria igual aos meus irmãos.

Eu beijei meu irmão com força. Sem sutileza, sem suavidade. Eu beijei por dominância. E as nossas línguas se entrelaçavam uma na outra de forma que fez eu me sentir molhada no mesmo instante. Um clique ao longe foi processado pela minha mente, mas não dei importância. Só entendi o que tinha acontecido quando senti outro par de mãos encostar no meu rosto e me virar.

\- Seja um bom irmão e divida o brinquedo - Falou Daiki baixo para mim e para Hideo e sem me deixar respirar, ele mesmo tomou o lugar que o mais velho tinha na minha boca. Um gemido lento passou pela minha garganta e um arrepio erótico passou por meu corpo.

O beijo do Daiki era intenso. E fazia minhas pernas tremerem de tesão.

Eu ouvi vagamente a voz de Hideo dizer " _Vamos ver o que eu perdi nos últimos anos_ ". Eu senti as mãos dele desabotoando minha blusa. Eu nem lembro que tipo de _lingerie_ eu estava usando (Depois de jinx fuçar minhas roupas e descobrir que eu tinha, na palavras dela, as peças íntimas mais broxantes do universo, eu passei a comprar coisas mais… Adultas pra usar). Mas pelo tem de apreciação que ele soltou, acho que eu deveria estar com algo interessante.

As mãos de Hideo começaram a tocar meus seios por cima do tecido do meu _sutien_ com suavidade, em forma de círculos, enquanto as mãos ágeis de Daiki tinham o trabalho de tirar a minha saia sem interromper o beijo.

Como se ele fosse conseguir, claro.

Daiki terminou de deslizar minha saia pelas minhas pernas e então mordeu meu lábio inferior com certa força, o que fez eu abrir os olhos para olhá-lo. Satisfeito, ele colocou uma mão nas minhas costas e me levantou.

Ele e Hideo se afastaram de mim para me olhar por longos segundos.

\- Caralho. Só de _lingerie_ já é gostoso. Agora de salto, cinta-liga e meia é maldade.

Então eu olhei para mim mesma e percebi o que eu estava usando. Meu conjunto favorito. Azul marinho. Cinta-liga. Yeap. Eu adorava aquele conjunto. Deixava tudo o que eu tenho em evidência. E olhando para as calças dos meus irmãos, eles aprovavam minha escolha.

Eu sorri malvada para os dois. Os olhares deles me devoravam por completo e não havia outra coisa que eu quisesse mais que eles fizessem. Me devorassem por inteira. Com apenas um gesto, eu fiz os dois sentarem no meu sofá. E sem cerimônia alguma, e com certa força (devo admitir), eu arranquei as calças deles, deixando-os só de cueca.

Para ter o membro de cada um deles um em cada mão foi um passo só. Eu sorri enquanto fechava minhas palmas contra o pau deles e via eles suspirarem ao mesmo tempo. Meus irmãos reagiam quase da mesma forma quando estavam comigo. E eu adorava essa atitude espelho que despertava neles. Algo selvagem em mim tomava conta quando eu estava na cama deles.

Eu me sentia mais _eu_ quando _fodia_ com eles.

Com suavidade eu comecei a mover minhas mãos ao longo dos membros em minhas mãos para cima e para baixo, ouvindo um gemido de cada. Devagar e com o polegar tocando o freio deles, eu passei a masturbá-los enquanto observava as reações. Um senhor e seu executor. Na palma das minhas mãos, literalmente. Isso era uma delícia.

Eu me inclinei então sobre o membro de Daiki e coloquei apenas a cabeça na boca. O membro pulsou contra a minha língua, enquanto Daiki sussurrava " _Isso delícia. Coloca na boca vai_ ". Busquei por saliva na minha boca e circundei toda a glande apenas com a língua, bem devagar.

Minha mão esquerda, que estava masturbando Hideo, foi tirada de onde estava e meu irmão se levantou. Erguendo meu corpo sem interromper a chupada que eu dava em Daiki, Hideo me colocou de quatro sobre o sofá. Senti um tapa na minha bunda e gemi devagar, ainda com a boca ocupada em dar prazer para meu irmão.

\- Empina a bunda, _irmãzinha_. Deixa eu dar uma olhada em você. - E então Hideo lentamente passou a morder minhas costas, de uma forma tão sensual que me fez começar a rebolar contra a virilha dele em busca de prazer.

As mãos de Hideo passaram a tocar meus seios, ainda presos por meu _sutien_ , por baixo do tecido, circundando o mamilo e acariciando até eles ficarem sensíveis e quase doloridos pelo prazer, enquanto sua boca traçava um caminho na minha coluna que me fazia gemer contra o pau do Daiki.

Este, por sua vez, segurava meus cabelos com um pouco de força, sem me mover, apenas mexendo neles, sentindo minha boca apenas ao redor da cabeça do seu membro. Sorrindo maquiavelicamente, resolvi descer minha boca por toda a extensão bem devagar, até atingir o talo.

Ouvi Daiki suspirar, e ignorei. Apenas gemi quando senti o que Hideo estava fazendo. A boca dele havia descido até a minha bunda, e agora ia em direção ao meio das minhas pernas. Uma lambida apenas e eu quase engasguei com o pau de Daiki no fundo da minha boca devido ao tesão.

Eu tinha esquecido como o membro dele era longo e grosso. Puta que pariu, que delícia.

Hideo fez com que minha atenção se voltasse para o que ele estava fazendo. Ele afastou minhas pernas e colocou a cabeça entre elas, deitado no sofá. E então ele fez com que eu sentasse na sua boca.

Eu gemi imediatamente.

Hideo lentamente começou a me chupar. E caralho. Depois de tantos meses sem sexo, o prazer era quase doloroso. Tentei manter meu ritmo de sobe e desce em Daiki mas era difícil quando Hideo fazia com que meu corpo tivesse espasmos a cada lambida. Ele não só lambia como também dava mordidas leves nos lábios, me deixando muito fora de controle.

Daiki não queria perder tempo e resolveu tomar conta da situação. Me pegou pelos cabelos e aproveitou que eu estava com a boca completamente mole e aberta em volta dele e começou a movimentar ele mesmo o próprio quadril contra a minha boca em busca de prazer. Ele estava, literalmente, fodendo a minha boca.

E isso era uma delícia.

Hideo por outro lado ameaçava enfiar um dedo em mim enquanto chupava lentamente a parte externa mais sensível da minha virilha. Eu mexi um pouco mais meu quadril contra a sua língua em busca de prazer, fazendo com que seu dedo avançasse dentro de mim.

Eu mandei a merda e empinei meu quadril contra o dedo. Meu gemido foi abafado pela investida de Daiki contra a minha garganta.

Eu senti o sorriso de Hideo contra a minha pele e soube que Daiki estava com um em seu próprio rosto. Meus irmãos eram completamente parecidos.

O que eu demorei a notar é que eles meio que combinaram de me enlouquecer com um olhar. Pois logo em seguida, os dois começaram uma série de movimentos cadenciados, um contra a minha boca e outro com a própria boca, que fez o prazer vir em meu corpo em ondas arrebatadoras.

A boca experiente de Hideo parecia melhor do que eu me lembrava. E o pau de Daiki na minha boca tinha um gosto tão delicioso que eu não lembrava de ter algum parecido para comparar. Era simplesmente impossível de pensar em outra coisa que não fosse eles.

\- Goza pra mim, delícia - Falou Daiki contra meu ouvido, mordendo a região delicadamente. Eu arfei com seu membro na boca e coloquei ele o mais fundo que eu poderia na minha garganta, sentindo ele arfar contra mim em prazer.

\- Seja minha cadelinha e mostra que me pertence - Falou Hideo e eu senti mais uma onda de prazer quase me tirar os sentidos. Eu estava tão perto.

E como se soubesse disso, Daiki e Hideo automaticamente começaram a me tocar e se mexer contra mim de uma forma que fez meu orgasmo chegar de forma aterradora. A boca de Hideo chupava meu clitóris de forma tão intensa que eu sabia que eu sentiria dores na manhã seguinte. O pau de Daiki estava tão fundo na minha garganta que eu estava dando um novo sentido para _deep throat_ facilmente. E o par de mão em meus seios, com dedos úmidos circundando meus mamilos só fez a sensação ser mais forte.

Eu fiquei mole com facilidade. E Daiki e Hideo simplesmente saíram de suas posições e me deixaram largada no sofá por alguns segundos para me observar. Eu senti então mãos abrirem o fecho do meu _sutien_ e tirarem a peça de mim.

Então eles me colocaram sentada, de algum jeito, e devagar e com cuidado passaram a tirar as peças de roupa que ainda estavam no meu corpo. Quando eu voltei a prestar atenção neles, eu percebi que eles estavam sem as boxers, camisas e as calças arruinadas por mim. E eu estava apenas de salto e meia. Surpreendente o que meus irmãos são capazes de fazer comigo com apenas um orgasmo.

E eu sabia que aquele seria apenas o primeiro.

Daiki então sentou no sofá e bateu no próprio colo com um sorriso safado no rosto, em um pedido mudo. Eu prontamente fui até ele e circundei sua cintura com minhas pernas. Elas ainda estavam bambas e eu ainda estava sensível, mas que se fodesse. Meus irmãos queriam me dar algo que eu não tinha a meses.

E sexo com eles sempre seria o melhor que eu poderia ter.

Então enquanto Daiki segurava o pau na entrada da minha boceta, em comecei a sentar sobre ele devagar, enquanto ouvia ele falar para mim:

\- Isso putinha. Senta gostoso vai. Senta gostoso no caralho desse teu irmão, que eu vou te foder até você não poder sentar mais.

Quando eu atingi a base do pau dele, ele gemeu contra a minha orelha e eu percebi o que Hideo estava fazendo. Ele havia dado a volta no sofá e estava do meu lado, a cabeça do seu pau lustrosa esperando para ser chupada.

Eu não me fiz de rogada. Abocanhei devagar da mesma forma que fiz com Daiki, me restringindo a chupar apenas e cabeça por enquanto. O irmão em quem eu estava sentada, por outro lado, havia espalmado as duas mãos na minha bunda e passou a movimentar meu corpo devagar, para que a minha sensibilidade excessiva pós orgasmo não me machucasse.

Em meu ouvido, ele falava:

\- Consegue dar conta de dois ao mesmo tempo, é putinha? Faz quanto tempo que não leva pica nessa boceta hein? Tá tão apertada, puta que pariu. É como te comer de novo pela primeira vez.

Para enfatizar as palavras, ele enfiou o pau o mais fundo que podia. E eu não consegui evitar de gemer. Era uma delícia.

Hideo então colocou a mão nos meus cabelos e também passou a se movimentar contra mim.

\- Adora uma pica na boca né vagabunda? - Falou meu irmão mais velho com um sorriso para mim - Olha pra mim enquanto me chupa. Adoro ver tua cara de safada quando tá sentindo prazer.

Eu obedeci e enquanto chupava meu irmão mais velho, olhava ele nos olhos como ele pedira. Daiki então começou a me movimentar mais rápido quando percebeu que eu já estava excitada de novo.

Suas mãos começaram a se enfiar mais na minha bunda, até que seus dois dedos do meio encontraram meu outro buraco. Ele piscou de tesão contra as digitais do meu irmão e a risada baixa dele ecoou.

\- Faz quanto tempo que não comem teu cuzinho?

E tirei rapidamente a boca do pau de Hideo e respondi olhando pra ele:

\- Ninguém mais me come por trás além de vocês.

Se possível, o pau de Hideo ficou mais duro.

\- Então lambuza meu pau que eu vou encher teu cuzinho de porra, irmãzinha - Falou Hideo com um sorriso que me deixou mais mais tesão. Eu passei a chupar o pau dele com mais saliva até ficar satisfeita. Entre uma chupada e outra, eu gemia devagar pois as investidas de Daiki em mim pareciam mais uma tortura.

Hideo afastou o membro de mim e rapidamente se posicionou atrás do meu corpo. Sua voz soou atrás de mim, eu sentindo a cabeça do seu pau na entrada do meu reto.

\- Eu vou te foder todinha. Tanto que tu vai ficar cansada e mesmo assim vai pedir por mais.

E sem muito mais avisos, ele me penetrou de uma vez só. Fazia muito tempo que eu não praticava anal. E de primeira, a sensação do membro grande, pulsante e longo do meu irmão na região foi estranha, incômoda para dizer o mínimo.

Apenas Daiki continuou se mexendo, me estimulando pela vagina para que eu pudesse me acostumar com o novo "intruso" dentro do meu corpo. E tomada pelas sensações que ele me provocava, eu passei a relaxar. Mesmo assim, apenas quando meus gemidos passaram a ser mais frequentes, Hideo passou a se mexer.

Devagar e com cuidado, ele começou a tirar quase que completamente o membro de dentro de mim e colocá-lo novamente, de forma lenta. As estocadas de Daiki passaram a acompanhar o ritmo do nosso irmão.

E eu comecei a gemer lentamente a cada estocada.

Daiki colou a própria boca na minha para evitar que eu me exaltasse muito. Nossos gemidos estavam abafados, mas a voz de Hideo, falando atrás de mim, não parava nunca.

\- Isso gostosa, dá pros teus irmãos dá. Vira nossa putinha e goza com duas picas enterradas em ti.

\- Olha que delícia de cuzinho. Tão apertadinho que parece virgem de novo.

\- Puta que pariu, tá tão bom. Eu to quase…

Na verdade, não era só ele. Eu sabia que nós três estávamos quase gozando. Mordendo o lábios inferior de Daiki e dando uma última rebolada nos dois membros que me penetravam, eu desencadeei o orgasmo em nós três.

Eu senti todas as minhas paredes internas sendo inundadas pela líquido viscoso e quente dos meus irmãos, enquanto eu tinha dois orgasmos ao mesmo tempo, nublando completamente meus sentidos. Meus dois buracos estava preenchidos e se apertaram contra meus irmãos, em busca do prazer final, enquanto as ondas de prazer percorriam completamente o meu corpo.

Eu estava acabada.

Desabei de uma vez só contra o peito de Daiki, completamente grogue. Demorei a assimilar que meus irmãos haviam saído completamente de mim e nós apoiávamos uns aos outros em busca de fôlego.

\- Consegue se levantar? - Perguntou Hideo atrás de mim e eu apenas balancei a cabeça em negativa, incapaz de formular palavras.

Senti os braços dele me circundarem e me levarem para a minha cama com dificuldade.

\- Dormem comigo? - Perguntei, cansada demais para pensar em outra coisa e só ouvi a risada dos dois.

\- Mas é claro que sim. Não vamos a lugar algum.

Então eu senti Hideo se deitar ao meu lado e me puxar para seu peito, enquanto Daiki se deitava contra as minhas costas. O último pensamento que tive foi que eu havia dado o troco da melhor forma possível para meu marido. E a frase de Daiki apenas confirmou meu pensamento:

\- É melhor evitarmos qualquer cachorro pelos próximos dias.

Nós três rimos enquanto terminávamos de nos ajeitar para dormir.

…

 _ **Hideo POV:**_

Quando eu saí do quarto de Kagome na madrugada, eu me certifiquei que ela estava agarrada a Daiki. Odiava deixá-la sozinha só para ele, mas eu apenas precisa comer algo. Minha fome estava muito grande para ignorar.

Kagome havia feito um estrago muito grande na minha calça, fazendo com que eu só tivesse minha cueca disponível por hora. E eu nem liguei. Não era como se alguém estivesse acordado. Ledo engano.

\- Isso explica muita coisa.

A voz de Aika soou as minhas costas e eu virei meu corpo para ela. O olhar dela estava branco, sem sinal algum de sentimentos. Eu odiava isso.

\- Foi sempre ela, não foi?

Eu sabia do que ela estava falando. Apesar de eu ter Aika ao meu lado durante longos anos, nós nunca tivemos nada as claras. Só se resumia a encontros ou no meu quarto ou no dela. Ela nunca seria mais que minha amante. E sabia disso.

\- Sempre foi. Sempre será - Eu falei sincero e ela apenas assentiu, e eu sabia que eu havia machucado ela mais do que deveria.

\- Ao menos você nunca me prometeu nada. Obrigada - A voz amarga dela doeu em meus ouvidos e eu suspirei. Antes que ela me permitisse falar, ela continuou - Não passe perto do clã Inu. Até para _nós_ o cheio dela está muito forte.

E no instante seguinte, Aika havia sumido.

 **Fim.** _ **Por hora...**_

 **The treta has been planted. Mamãe ama vocês.**

 **Vlw, flws!**

 **Neko Sombria**


End file.
